Strandbesuch
by Starfi
Summary: das war meine allererste KKFFF zu viert am Strand kann eine ganze Menge passieren... vor allem, wenn sich auch gern andre Jungs mit einmischen


meine allererste KKJ-FF, also bitte... seid gnädig -.- aus heutiger sicht mehr als peinlich, aber hey, jeder fing mal klein an °

**Strandbesuch**

Samstag morgen, der Wecker klingelt. Marron streckte genüßlich ihre müden Glieder. Keine Schule. Schon alleine das war Grund genug, diesen Tag jetzt schon super zu finden. Die Tatsache, daß heute ein Ausflug mit Miyako, Yamato und Chiaki anstand machte den Morgen sogar noch angenehmer.

Doch etwas betrübt darüber, ihr warmes Nest verlassen zu müssen, hüpfte sie seufzend aus ihrem Bett und begab sich auf direktem Weg zum Balkon. Kaum öffnete sie die Tür konnte sie auch schon ein fröhliches "Guten Morgen, Marron!" von dem Balkon der Wohnung nebenan vernehmen. Nach einem kurzen Grinsen schritt Marron mit ihrem üblichen gleichgültigen Gesicht hinaus. "Morgen, Chiaki." "Und? Bist du schon gedanklich darauf gefaßt, was dir heute Nachmittag blüht?" fragte er anzüglich grinsend. "Sicher!" antwortete sie gelassen, ohne sich auf Chiakis Provokation einzulassen. "Ich werde meine Decke auf dem warmen Sand ausbreiten, mich eincremen und so lange in der Sonne bleiben, bis ich aussehe, als würde ich gerade aus dem Urlaub zurückkehren. Zwischendurch gehe ich eventuell auch mal schwimmen oder hole mir etwas zu trinken. Also ein rundum fauler Tag! Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" "Und was machst du, wenn einer von diesen Strandrowdys über dich herfällt?" Ein noch breiteres Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Ach, gegen einen kleinen Flirt hätte ich gar nichts einzuwenden." Kichernd ging sie zurück in ihre Wohnung und hörte, während sie die Schiebetür schloß, das entsetzte Schnaufen ihres Nachbarns.

Um Punkt 16 Uhr trafen die 4 Freunde am Stadtstrand von Momokuri ein. Die Sonne strahlte mit ihrer ganzen Kraft und tauchte den Strand in helles Licht. Chiaki, noch immer geschockt von der Aussicht, Marron könne sich für jemand anderen interessieren als ihn, konnte in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache den Glanz des Wassers nicht wirklich genießen. Auch Miyako und Yamato war der grummelige Gesichtsausdruck Chiakis aufgefallen. Doch trotz ihrer ständigen Fragen bekamen sie einfach keine Antwort. Schulternzuckend wandten sie sich von dem Miesepeter ab und Marron zu, der anscheinend rein gar nichts die Laune verderben konnte. Sie suchten sich ein hübsches Plätzchen außerhalb der prallen Sonne und breiteten ihre Badelaken nebeneinander aus. Marron, zwischen Yamato und Chiaki liegend, begann sich mit ihrer Sonnencreme einzureiben. Beide Jungen sahen ihre Chance gekommen und wollten ihre Hilfe anbieten, als hinter ihnen ein lautes Pfeifen zu vernehmen war. Lässig kam ein großer, gutaussehender Junge nach vorne geschlendert. "Alle Achtung, du siehst echt toll aus!" kam er gleich zur Sache und verschlang Marron gerade zu mit seinen Blicken. "Ich bin dir gerne behilflich!" Chiaki's zuerst verblüfftes Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse aus blanker Wut und Eifersucht. Dankend lehnte Marron das Angebot ab. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nur einen Westentaschenkasanova pro Tag ertragen." gab sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Chiaki zurück. Mit bedauerndem Blick ging der Schönling zu seinem Platz zurück. "Sag Bescheid, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Ich bleibe immer in deiner Nähe." Jetzt konnte Chiaki es nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Was bildet dieser Lackaffe sich eigentlich ein? Der einzige, der ihr dabei behilflich wäre, bin ich!" Diese Aussage wiederum konnte Yamato und Miyako nicht so recht begeistern. Neckend meinte Marron: "Aber Chiaki, man könnte meinen, du wärst eifersüchtig!" "Ach, laß mich doch in Ruhe. Da war gerade deine Gelegenheit zum "kleinen Flirt". Geh doch, wenn du Spaß dran hast!" Oh lala, war der sauer. Doch jetzt wurde auch Marron grantig: " Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Das ist der erste freie Tag seit langem. Ich habe immer so viel zu tun mit ... meinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten und du mußt wieder rummaulen. Ich habe jetzt echt genug und gehe mich erstmal abkühlen. Das könnte dir auch nichts schaden!" Sprachs und verschwand. Etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche glotzend starrten Miyako und Yamato hinter Marron her. Fluchend sprang Chiaki auf und folgte ihr.

"So ein Idiot!" dachte Marron schimpfend bei sich während sie ins seichte Wasser ging. "Das mit dem kleinen Flirt sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein." Ausserdem; was ging ihn es an? Sie konnte machen, was sie wollte. Das war der Vorteil der ständigen Einsamkeit. Sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen! Gerade beruhigte sie sich innerlich wieder, als jemand sie von hinten packte. Mit der Erwartung, Chiaki zu erblicken, drehte sie sich nach hinten. "Na, hast du dich wied..." Der Rest blieb ihr im Halse stecken, denn nicht Chiaki, sondern der aufdringliche Junge von vorhin hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Und er war nicht allein. Um sie herum standen noch 6 andere Jungen und feixten ihrem Freund zu. "OK, das wahr ja sehr erheiternd, aber jetzt lass mich besser los!" "Aber Süße, der Spaß fängt doch jetzt erst an." säuselte der Kerl in schleimigen Tonfall. "Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat. Loslassen, und zwar SOFORT!" Plötzlich stand auch Chiaki wie ein Racheengel im Wasser. "Was willst du denn?" fragte der Schleimbeutel. "Meine Freundin und ich machen doch nur Spaß. Also zisch ab!" "Deine "Freundin" tritt dir gleich mal dahin, wo es wehtut. Und jetzt nimm deine Hände von mir oder du musst deine Finger gleich nachzählen!" Als der Typ sich immer noch nicht rührte, sprang Chiaki in einem Affenzahn auf ihn zu und befreite Marron aus ihrer mißlichen Lage. Der Typ und seine Freunde, von dem verloren gehen ihrer neuesten Trophäe gar nicht erbaut, gingen auf Chiaki los. Marron schnappte sich Chiakis Hand und zerrte ihn aus dem Wasser. Die beiden liefen in den nahe gelegenen Wald hinein, jedoch waren ihnen ihre Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen. Schon nach der nächsten Biegung hatten die anderen sie eingeholt, nun standen sie umzingelt in der Mitte. Marrons Verehrer gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen, während die anderen den Kreis sofort wieder schlossen. Mutig stellte sich Chiaki vor Marron. "Chiaki, keine Gewalt. Lass dich nicht provozieren." "Genau, Chiaki! Lass dich nicht provozieren. Du hast eh keine Chance, da wir in der Überzahl sind. Hör auf deine Freundin." Schon holte er aus und versuchte Chiaki im Gesicht zu treffen, doch der sprang geistesgegenwärtig mit Marron im Arm zur Seite. Doch der nächste Versuch wurde ein Treffer. Chiaki ging taumelnd zu Boden,

die Hände in die Magenkuhle gepreßt. Entsetzt schrie Marron auf und kniete sich neben ihn. Unter höhnischem Gelächter wurde sie auf die Füße gezerrt. Doch das war auch ihr zuviel. Mit einem gezielten Tritt traf auch sie die Magenkuhle ihres Gegenübers und machte einen eleganten Salto Rückwärts zwecks Abstandgewinnung. Keuchend richtete sich der Junge wieder auf, doch schien es sich schon längst nicht mehr um den Jungen zu handeln. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzerrt. Entsetzt wichen seine Freunde zurück und suchten schleunigst das Weite. Das war also der Grund für sein aggressives Verhalten. Ein Dämon! Sofort schnappte sich Marron ihr Kreuz, konzentrierte sich und bat Jeanne dÁrc um ihre Kraft. Innerhalb einiger Sekunden hatte sie sich in Jeanne verwandelt. "Stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen, mutig! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier. Die gesandte des Herrn!" Auch zeigte der Dämon jetzt seine wahre Gestalt. Er schien eine einzig grüne Masse zu sein. Unter lautem Gegrolle stürzte er sich auf Chiaki, der näher bei ihm stand. Doch bevor er hin erreichte, hatte Jeanne Chiaki gepackt und sprang über den nächsten Baum mit ihm in Sicherheit. "Bleib hier, das übernehme ich heute alleine." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten war sie auch schon wieder weg.

Sofort stellte sie sich ihrem Gegner. Aus seinen Armen schossen Schlingen, konnten Jeanne jedoch nicht erreichen. Marron setzte zum bannen an: "Im Namen des Herrn ... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis ... und mache sie unschädlich. Schach und Matt!" Ihr Band schlang sich um den Körper des Dämons und schon hatte er sich in eine Figur verwandelt. "Die Mission ist beendet."

Wieder zurück bei Chiaki stellte sie fest, dass er sich doch verwandelt hatte. "Warum musst du auch immer den Helden spielen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Du machst auch nur Ärger! Ich hätte das ohne weiteres auch ohne dich geschafft!" Doch Chiaki blieb erstaunlich ruhig auf ihre Schimpftiraden. "Sag mal, hasst du mich denn wirklich so sehr?" Marron war erstmal sprachlos. "Was soll denn das jetzt? So ein Unsinn! Ich geh jetzt." Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, hatte Chiaki sie auch schon umarmt. "Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du immer noch sauer bist, aber ich finde, du könntest mir auch irgend wann mal verzeihen. Es war falsch, dich damals anzulügen, das weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen! Ich liebe dich! Und es ist mir verdammt ernst damit." Marron befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. "Hör auf, bitte! Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich denken soll! Auf der einen Seite bist du oft super fies, aber andererseits... Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Lass mir Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und rannte Richtung Strand zurück.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht. "Was für ein Tag," dachte Marron bei sich. Yamato und Miyako hatten sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Aber die Ausrede, sie hätte sich im Wald verlaufen und Chiaki hätte sie gefunden wurde ihr trotz dem Mißtrauen Miyakos abgenommen.

Marron hatte noch mal ausgiebig über Chiaki's Worte nachgedacht. Er hatte ja recht! Sie war damals sehr enttäuscht und hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder etwas von diesem Schwindler zu glauben. Doch merkte sie auch, dass seine Zuneigung mittlerweile nicht mehr gespielt, sondern echt wahr. Und das da ihrerseits etwas war stand für sie außer Frage. Warum sollte sie also nicht...? Ebenfalls dachte sie daran, wie Chiaki sie hatte beschützen wollen. Ihr Herz hatte einen Aussetzer gemacht, als er tatsächlich getroffen worden war. Ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Brust. Also gut!

Sie öffnete die Balkontür und stieg über die Brüstung auf Chiakis Balkon. Leise klopfte sie gegen seine Tür. Reichlich überrascht öffnete er ihr. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Soll ich wieder gehen?" "Nein, ich bin nur überrascht. Warum kommst du nicht von vorne?" "Ich wollte nicht, dass Miyako mich sieht. Du kennst sie doch. Sie hätte es überall weitergetratscht." "Möchtest du etwas trinken?" "Nein, danke. Ich wollte ... mit dir reden."

Schweigen trat ein. Beide setzten sich auf Chiakis Sofa. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du heute zu mir gesagt hast. Es stimmt, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Es hat mich damals so verletzt, dass du nur mit mir gespielt hast. Ich war alleine und hoffte, das ändern zu können. Dann kamst du und mein Gefühl der Einsamkeit verschwand langsam. Es war für mich nicht einfach, darüber hinwegzukommen. Sag mir, Chiaki: meinst du es dieses Mal ernst?" Nach einem tiefen Blick seinerseits antwortete er, dass es ihm ernster sei als jemals irgend etwas zuvor. "Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich dich hassen würde..." Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. "So ist es nicht, wirklich! Eher im Gegenteil...

Was ich sagen will, ist... ist..." Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr sie fort: "Ich liebe dich!" Ängstlich schaute sie Chiaki groß an. Der war im Laufe des Gesprächs leicht errötet. Lachend riß er Marron an sich, sprang auf und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. "Endlich, endlich. Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte nie 'ne Chance bei dir!" Langsam setzte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. Nach einem langen, intensiven Blick näherten sie sich einander, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und was folgte war ein scheinbar endloser Kuss. Tränen rannen über Marrons Gesicht - Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung!


End file.
